


Wreath and Candle

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetic Form: Carol, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A winter solstice carol, generally sung by Exiles Returned.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, tolkienshortfanworks





	Wreath and Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://tolkienshortfanworks.dreamwidth.org/6013.html) on Tolkien Short Fanworks for the Dec 2020 prompt 'Candle or Wreath.'
> 
> Many thanks to Himring for the idea, Morgynleri and Runa for encouragement and sanity-checking.

O Twine me a wreath of fir and of yew  
Juniper, holly and pine  
Light three new candles, red, gold and blue  
And set out a glass of good wine

Solstice is coming, Gil-Estel is near  
Though dark be the night never fear

Remember the season of light returned  
Sing for the day that will dawn/has dawned  
Honor the memory of those who burned  
Bright in Ennor, and are gone

Varda's bright stars in the heavens are fixed  
Of fire and ice is miruvor mixed

Set forth the table for feasting and joy  
Savories, sweets and good pies  
Single or many, each person employ  
To sing light returned to the skies

Ithil and Anor they soon will appear  
To measure the turn of the year

Garland the hall in leaves silver and gold  
Light the new lamps and the fire  
Strike up the harp with the music of old  
O none on this night will retire

The season is ending, yet do not repine  
The day that is dawning brightly will shine


End file.
